


i want you around (reddie)

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: EDDIE IS THE GOTH ONE. EDDIE ISNT SOFT BOY UWU, eddie accidentally on purpose tells richie that hes in love with him, flamboyant little fuck stop headcanoning him as goth hes NOT GOTH, they're all alive and well, this is cute reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hhh this is me testing out my writing skills for the first time since 2015 please bare with me!!-"you ever feel like...friends just isn't a good enough word for us?"





	i want you around (reddie)

every saturday night, everyone piled into richie's small bedroom while his parents spent the night out drinking. shit parents was a necessity to be initiated into the losers club, but it made it easier for them to all hang out on a regular basis. one of them was chosen to snatch some snacks from where ever they could - cupboards, pantries, stolen from the local corner store or market, sometimes they were actually paid for. they were all a few years older now, sophomores in high school, and the curfew was less strict now, so things worked out in their favor for these hangout sessions. there was music coming from the radio in richie's room and they all sat around, on the floor, in chairs, richie and eddie and sometimes stan on rich's bed. 

the night was coming to an end, bev was picking up wrappers and trash and ben was shoving papers upon papers back in his bag - he needed all the studying time he could get, and stan liked to help with his homework - and conversations were dying down. "i better get going"s and "goodbye"s were murmured as they piled out richie's bedroom door and out the back of the house. eddie was the last to be there as always. he stuck around a half hour or so longer than the rest of them, just to keep richie company for a little while longer. he closed the door after everyone else was out, and sat back down on richie's bed. he turned down the radio since the room had become silent. it was just eddie, richie, and do you wanna dance by the ramones on the radio. 

laying there side by side, richie could feel and hear his heart beating out or his chest. it was moments like these where he felt like the two of them could never be hurt, despite everything that had happened. he glanced at eddie next to him, and how pretty he thought eddie looked, and how eddie made him feel. he hated feeling this soft, he felt so vulnerable, but he just couldn't help it. the way he thought of eddie scared him more than any killer clown ever did. he had been followed by dreams of kissing his best friend for the last few months, but the thought had been there since day one. he was so close to him now, they were inches apart, staring at the ceiling. it occurred to richie that he could reach over and grab his hand, and that the only thing stopping him was himself. but god, he had convinced himself that everything would come crashing down if eddie kaspbrak found out about his big gay crush on him. 

"eddie i- i" richie stumbled over his words, not knowing why he had started talking in the first place. "i forgot a good penis joke, sorry. it'll come to me."

"haha, it'll /come/ to you."

what richie didn't know was eddie was having the same thoughts race through his head as the two continued to lay there. the whole group of losers knew the two adored each other in a way that friends didn't, but the two of them were so oblivious to the way they acted around each other. the way they were always all over each other, no matter where they were, the way they were always touching, whether just standing so close that their legs knocked together or completely snuggled up together when the losers had movie night. it was obvious to everyone but them that they liked each other.

eddie was trying his best to work up the courage to tell richie tonight, and he had been working on it all night. he had been planning on telling him tonight for weeks now, and he didn't want to back out now that he was finally there. he tried to reason with himself, asking himself what the worst that could happen was, but as he imagined worst case scenarios, all the courage he had built up died. richie could kick him out and never talk to him again, he could tell all the losers that he was a disgusting freak, and eddie would have to transfer schools and make new friends and he could never leave his house again and -. but what if that didn't happen? what if richie was okay with it - what if richie liked him back? what if they'd have a happily ever after, like eddie daydreamed about, every single day?

"hey richie - can i ask you something?" richie glanced over at eddie, nodding. "do you- do you ever feel like /friends/ just isn't a good enough word for us?" both of their hearts stopped in their chest after this, eddie beginning to sweat. "like - what would you- what would you do if i said that i...i liked you? like like-liked you?" the room went silent, neither of them even dared to breathe as richie collected himself enough to answer. "i'm sorry, i shouldn't have said anything, i have to get going, i'll see you-"

"what would you do if i told you that /i/ liked /you/?" richie breathed out, shaking, surprised he could even form words in that moment. after a few moments of silence, eddie reached over and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. richie pulled him closer and eddie curled up against his chest. "what would you do if i told you that i've been waiting to tell you for years now, that i've dreamt of this moment every night, that i love you more than anyone has ever loved anyone?"

"well, i think i'd ask you if you wanted to be my boyfriend."

"and i think i'd have to say yes."


End file.
